


When Life Gives You Onions (Make Soup)

by handschuhmaus



Series: Small Sith In The Kitchen [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Masculinity, Whump, creatively., those annoying sulfur compounds in onions and horseradish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: Three times Cosinga used kitchen ingredients in attempts to punish and humiliate his son





	When Life Gives You Onions (Make Soup)

Cosinga had finally tracked down his wayward son. The nine year old was hiding in the stairwell underneath the bottom flight, sniffling and trying to hide the tears in his eyes. 

"Palpatines do not cry in public," he said in a clipped tone, glaring at the vile child who had refused from his very day of birth to be compliant.

"This isn't public," Sheev muttered resentfully, through a stuffed up nose.

"What was that?" Cosinga demanded. If the boy was going to complain, he ought to do it manfully, not sob like a woman.

" _This_ is hardly public," Sheev repeated through gritted teeth and wiped his snotty nose on his sleeve.

"You have nothing to cry about. What, do you revert to infancy when told you're most certainly not going to some sissified camp?" 

"It would be educational, and seeing as you hate me, I don't see why Sybil can't carry on your 'political legacy' instead." At least the boy had moved from tears to anger.

"Sybil is an infant and a girl and you are my first born son, much as we both detest the fact."

"Purely through unwanted coincidence!" he protested, pouting.

"Nonsense. If you think you want to cry, I will give you something actually worth crying over, and you can stay in your room until you've gotten over this babyish behavior." Having said this, Cosinga frowned; he had found lately that physical punishment little deterred the incorrigible boy. Switches and paddles didn't seem to make an impact on him. More...creativity was needed.

He dragged the boy back to their suite, and specifically the kitchen. Domain of droids and before that, women, so far as Cosinga was concerned. But he was aware of certain aspects of some ingredients...

"You, droid, put an onion in the chopper."

"The food processor?" asked the droid. Its was not to reason why, only to do, but it still had to make sure it understood the instructions given it.

"Yes," Cosinga agreed dismissively, waiting impatiently with a firm grip on the boy's shoulder. 

When the machine had reduced the vegetable to a white paste, Cosinga wrenched open the cover and shoved the boy's face into the mouth of the work bowl.

Sheev gasped in pain, but his father did not relent. 

When three minutes had passed and the pale blue eyes were streaming with tears, Cosinga relented, only to pin his son against the wall. "Go to your room," he thundered, "and you can finish your crying, now when you have something to cry about! You're confined to it for the next three days."

The punishment seemed to have worked, because the boy said nothing in response to this, and didn't even give an insolent look, only blinked at the copious tears pitifully.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I might do a bonus (sorta happy) Maul chapter if I ever get around to completing the rest of this ;P
> 
> (Cosinga is a _terrible_ example! Don't punish kids for crying, and please never creatively punish them with onion fumes.)


End file.
